Solo por ti
by Luu.Dreamer
Summary: Una adolescente que solo quiere salir de fiesta, beber para olvidar el pasado y un adolescente que se centra en sus estudios para olvidar su presente. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se conozcan?. Green&Blue.
1. Prólogo

Hooola a todo el mundo :3 ! Supongo que diréis: Omg, esta plasta sigue viva ! He vuelto después de que mi ordenador se rompiese por largo y tendido :3

Vengo con esta nueva historia pero con la mala noticia de que mis otros dos fics tardaré en continuarlos puesto que se me borraron todos los borradores al chafarse mi compu D: T_T

Disclaimer: Pokemon Special no me pertenece y bla bla bla. En serio, ¿de qué sirve esto si lo sabéis de sobra? xD

Rogamos a los amables y preciosos lectores que si les ha gustado este humilde prólogo dejen un review tan estupendo como ellos (?)

* * *

Prólogo.

Devoraba uno de sus preciados cigarrillos en la azotea del colegio, la habían vuelto a echar de clase por contestar de mala manera a un profesor. Eso le servía de excusa para subir a lo más alto del colegio y comenzar a meterse alquitrán para el cuerpo, con gran destreza cambió de posición el cigarrillo y sacudió la ceniza levemente dándole toquecitos con un dedo blanquecino, observando cómo los restos del papel y tabaco calcinados caían hasta el suelo del patio del instituto, un leve hilo de humo se alzaba juguetón sobre su cabeza el cual ella aspiraba todo lo que podía para disfrutar lo máximo de su mayor e insano vicio. Miró al cielo, joder, ¿desde cuándo ella era así? solía ser una buena chica, algo alocada y rebelde, pero no era de coger vicios perjudiciales, salir de fiesta y volver a las tantas sin avisar, no había sido mala estudiante y jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza saltarse las clases o hacer que la echasen de ellas. Se echó con las manos su melena castaña hacia detrás y comenzó a juguetear con su flequillo con la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha metía de nuevo aquel trozo de papel en la boca.

El timbre sonó indicando la salida, era hora de volver a su casa, fue al aula que momentos antes había abandonado y cogió la cartera. Ni se molestó en preguntar los deberes, sabía de sobra que no los haría. Unos alumnos situados a pocos metros de ella la miraron de arriba abajo lascivamente, pasó por su lado y les dedicó la mirada mas burlona que tenía, haciendo que ellos se sonrojasen violentamente al haber sido descubiertos en su "análisis del género femenino" como solían decir muchas veces.

Caminó hasta su casa como el alma que lleva el diablo, no llevaba prisas pero tenía la costumbre de andar muy deprisa por las calles, nunca podía mantener paso lento, le causaba agobio. Abrió y tiró las llaves al mueble de la entrada mientras que con un pie cerraba la puerta, no saludó a sus padres, fue directa hacia su habitación. Abrió el armario y se quitó el uniforme, no tardó en ponerse unos vaqueros ajustados junto con una camisa blanca a botones, se remangó las mangas y comenzó a maquillarse. En realidad no había quedado con nadie, pero necesitaba tener alguna excusa para poder salir de casa diciendo que se había citado con Yellow y poder entrar con un carnet falso, puesto que aún no había cumplido los dieciocho, en alguna discoteca que habrían a partir de las cinco de la tarde.

- Blue, ¿has quedado con Yellow?.- Le preguntó su madre entrando por la puerta y viendo como su hija se difuminaba una sombra de ojos, la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y la adulta salió por la puerta suspirando, no había nada que hacer, Blue se les había hecho incontrolable.

* * *

- Bien, y con esto terminamos la clase de hoy. Recordad que debéis leer de la página sesenta y tres hasta la setenta y cinco.- Dijo un anciano de voz ronca y con poco cuero cabelludo ya. Cogió un maletín de cuero y salió por la puerta del aula encorvado, el peso de los años se iba notando ya. Un chico de ojos verdes y pelo castaño recogía sus apuntes y los guardaba en su cartera sin ninguna prisa, su madre estaba de viaje de negocios de nuevo y no volvería hasta dentro de dos semanas, por lo que tenía total libertad para volver a casa cuando quisiese. Salió del instituto tranquilo, muchas alumnas agrupadas en pequeños grupos le miraban y soltaban estúpidas risitas o algunos suspiros de desesperanzas. Era muy popular entre las chicas, pero en toda su vida su única relación estrecha con una chica había sido con su hermana Dalia.

Caminó hasta llegar a una casa unifamiliar color caoba la cual se parecía muy acogedora, fue entrar al recibidor y sonó el teléfono.- Residencia de los Oak, habla Green.- Contestó con desgana, no le gustaba recibir llamadas cuando llegaba a casa, le hacían sentir agobiado. Una histérica voz femenina le contestó al otro lado.- ¡Green! ¿Dónde estabas? He llamado con esta tres veces y pensaba que te había pasado algo.- Su madre como no, siempre tan protectora.- Mamá... estaba saliendo del instituto, me retrasé levemente porque el profesor Ounko se quedó más tiempo de lo normal explicando.- Mintió, sabía que su madre se tragaría así, y lo hizo por el suspiro que dió y que el oyó perfectamente.- Green, ten cuidado, no me gusta que te quedes tanto tiempo solo... pero caray, tienes diecisiete años, es hora de que aprendas a cuidarte. Bueno cariño, voy a entrar en la reunión. ¡Te quiero baby!.- Le dieron ganas de tirarse al suelo cuando escuchó el "baby", de repente a su madre le había dado por ponerle motes a todo el mundo, incluido el.


	2. El comienzo

**Seeeeeeeeñoras y señores ! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo bueno, bonito y no apto para menores de 13 años ! (?) Ruego si aún no meto mucha trama, los dos primeros capítulos son especialmente para presentar el carácter de los personajes y en los ambientes en los que se mueven xD.**

**Now respondo reviews (a los que los habéis dejado, os amo (L) (?))**

**Jetto: Yeep, es raro ver algún Oldrival por , incluso por la red xD Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que me permita mi tiempo (y mi mama que me roba la computadora e.e) Mil gracias por tu review *-***

**Joey Hirasame: Muchíiiiiiisimas gracias por tu review :3 ! Como esperabas, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo x3**

**MinakoYume: Muchas gracias por tu review x33 Espero que lo sigas leyendo :3**

**Y bueno, os dejo con el capítulo, presenta más o menos a los que serán los principales personajes en esta trama y a alguno que aparecerá aunque no tendrá un papel tan principal en el fanfic :3**

**Pido reviews please e.e !**

**

* * *

**

**El comienzo.**

Andaba con calma por las calles con su cartera colgada de su hombro, llegaba dos horas tarde a clase. ¿La causa? Una discoteca, bebida y sin hora fija para volver. Bostezó mientras giraba la esquina que la llevaría a la puerta principal del Kyosaki, el lugar donde pasaba 6 horas de cinco días lectivos. Le pidió al portero que le abriese la verja y este obedeció, mientras movía la cabeza y suspiraba pensando que esa chica ya no tenía remedio alguno, como pensaban todos los adultos o gente que la había conocido cuando era una "buena chica" por así decirlo. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su piso, el tercero y caminó hasta pararse frente a una puerta que ponía "2ºA", tocó la puerta y sin esperar a escuchar cualquier palabra que la diese permiso para entrar la abrió.- Señorita Hayashi, veo que la puntualidad no es lo suyo.- Comentó el profesor Arai, su maestro de historia desde que había entrado en ese instituto.- ¿Me puede explicar el motivo de su gran retraso de dos horas?.- La castaña se sentó en su sitio habitual tranquilamente, tercera fila al lado de la ventana, como si hubiera llegado más puntual que nunca.

- Con el debido respeto, no creo que le importe mucho por qué he faltado las dos primeras horas profesor, sabe de sobra que no sería la primera vez que lo hago.- Bufó mientras sacaba su cuaderno y el libro, los cuales no iba a utilizar en toda la hora. El profesor la miró con reproche y prefirió seguir dando la clase, se giró a escribir algo en la pizarra mientras contaba algo sobre una revolución... o quién sabe que andaría contando. Miró a la ventana para ver como el conserje barría las hojas secas del suelo cuando un pedazo de papel chocó contra su brazo. Una pequeña notita mal doblada estaba sobre su mesa, ni siquiera se dignó a mirar quién se la habría enviado, sabía de sobra de quién sería.-_ Nena, cada día llegas más tarde, ¿ayer fuiste a NoName?_.- Ponía en la nota, solo por la caligrafía sabía que era de Gold Koyato, su mejor amigo desde hace... quién sabe. NoName era una famosa discoteca dirigida por el padre de uno de los chicos más populares de la ciudad, N, un chico de pelo largo y verde el cual tenía un aura de misterio cada vez que se le veía.- _Claro que fui, no tenía nada que hacer por la tarde y de todos modos no iba a quedarme en casa_.- Contestó ella rápidamente para guardarla en la tapa del boli y lanzársela a su compañero, dos filas adelante.

Esperó a que contestase algo insignificante solo para mantenerse ocupada, Gold era la única persona en la que podía confiar, puesto que mucha gente solo se acercaba a ella por puro interés o para criticarla. Pero en el fondo, nadie la conocía. Observó como el pelinegro recibía otra notita por parte de la otra punta de la clase, miró disimuladamente para reconocer que había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Gold, Red Daishi, el que había lanzado aquel trozo de papel. Había hablado alguna vez con el, pero la verdad nunca habían entablado alguna conversación que se pudiese considerar interesante, Red muchas veces salía con ellos a alguna discoteca pero tampoco era del tipo de gente con el que solía juntarse Blue. Red era un buen chaval, buen estudiante y uno de los mejores amigos que se podía tener según había oído; tenía el pelo negro y unos grandes ojos rojos, tenía cuerpo de deportista puesto que había sido el capitán del equipo de baloncesto del instituto cuando tenían quince años y de vez en cuando aún lo practicaba. El boli azul atravesó al aire rápidamente y la muchacha lo cogió al vuelo.- _Cuento contigo para la fiesta que daré en casa el sábado, mis padres no estarán._- Ponía, Blue sonrió, al menos ya tenía planes para el sábado por la noche, contestó que por supuesto que iría. La clase siguió con temas referentes a la fiesta, le daba consejos a Gold sobre guardar todos los objetos de valor en la habitación de sus padres y cerrar la puerta con llave para que no hubiese incidentes.

- Hayashi, ¿podría venir un momento fuera de clase?.- Le preguntó el señor Arai cuando acabó la clase. Lo acompañó fuera del aula extrañada, ningún profesor hasta ahora la había citado entre clases, ni siquiera la habían citado fuera del horario extraescolar.- Quería hablar con usted, desde hace año y poco más su media ha bajado notablemente, recuerdo que usted era una alumna excelente. ¿Se debe a algún problema en el que la pueda ayudar?.- Comentó el profesor algo preocupado, Blue bajó la mirada sorprendida, ningún adulto encargado de su educación y enseñanza se había preocupado por ella, quitando a su madre claro está.- Ruego que si tiene algún problema me avise por si puedo ayudarla, sería una pena echar a perder a una estudiante como usted.- ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? nunca ningún profesor se había molestado en saber si había tenido algún problema que la había hecho cambiar tan drásticamente.- Se que tuvo problemas en su familia pero...

- Profesor, usted no sabe los problemas que hubo, no haga como si supiera por lo que he pasado, no me conoce.- Le interrumpió aturdida por esa conversación.- Agradezco su preocupación, pero por favor, limítese a tener la relación que habíamos tenido hasta ahora como profesor y alumna. Y si me disculpa, tengo otras clases.- Entró de nuevo al aula y se encontró con Gold mirándola con curiosidad.- No preguntes ahora hermano, no tengo ganas de hablar.- Se había acostumbrado a llamarle hermano, él para ella era como el hermano que nunca había tenido, era su gran apoyo en todo, sabía que podía contar con él para lo que fuese ya que nunca la iba a dejar, se lo habían prometido.

_Volvían a casa después de una tarde montando en bicicleta hasta las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el río y donde habían pasado una maravillosa tarde como los mejores amigos que eran.- Gold... si me tengo que mudar de esta ciudad y no puedo volver nunca... ¿prometes seguir siendo mi mejor amigo?.- Le preguntó ella mientras miraba al cielo, pronto anochecería y acabaría un día más en ese largo verano, un verano en el que si no hubiera sido por el pelinegro, ella habría acabado peor de lo que ya estaba por la situación y el ambiente que la rodeaba._

_- Pues claro que prometo seguir siendo tu mejor amigo, yo nunca te dejaré Blue, somos hermanos y eso es lo que importa. Prometido.- Sonrió él mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.- Y te prometo otro verano como este, con excursiones al río y desconectando de nuestros padres.- De repente, una idea pasó por la cabeza del chico.- ¡Eh! Blue, dentro de dos años, cuando cumplamos los dieciocho, nos iremos en verano a la playa para olvidarnos de todo.- Dijo Gold con ojos brillantes mientras observaba como la chica sonreía agradecida y ansiosa porque llegase ese verano lo más pronto posible._

_- Gracias Gold._

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla y miró al cielo, ya habían pasado casi dos años desde ese momento y contaba los días para que llegase el uno de Junio, el día de su decimo octavo cumpleaños, el día en el que cogerían el primer tren y se largarían a las lejanas costas, lejos de todo.- Gold...- Llamó al chico a lo que este se sentó en el pupitre de delante de ella mirándole.- ¿Sigue en pie la promesa de nuestro decimo octavo verano, no?.- Preguntó Blue mirándole a los ojos con esperanzas, ella sabía que seguía viva esa promesa, pero sin saber por qué necestiaba oírlo.- Pues claro que sigue viva, te prometí un verano en la playa para desconectar, y así será.- Sonrió el chico mientras jugueteaba con los bolígrafos de la chica intentando ponerlos todos en vertical sin que se cayesen. Entonces el chico miró hacia un lateral de la clase, donde se encontraba una muchacha de cabello azul, recogido en dos coletas hablando con una chica pelirosa con pintas de tener una autoestima demasiado alta.- Creo que nunca conseguiré que se fije en mi.- Suspiró el ojiambar mientras seguía su juego de bolígrafos.

- ¿Quién?.- Preguntó Blue mientras miraba en la misma dirección que él.- ¿Crystal?.- Su amigo asintió y ella lo miró con una sonrisa.- Pues es muy tonta si no se fija en el estupendo chico que babea por ella a todas horas. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en decírselo?.- Preguntó con curiosidad.- Para qué intentarlo, me rechazaría, ella solo me ve como un mujeriego cabeza hueca.- Dijo mientras miraba los bolis que tanto esfuerzo le había costado colocar, su mejor amiga dió un golpe en la mesa con reproche, haciendo que éstos se cayesen.- ¡Eh! La próxima vez los pones tu así.- Se quejó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Por favor Gold, eres un chico que en toda su vida ha tenido a todas las chicas que le ha dado la gana y ahora cuando te gusta otra, ¿me vienes a decir que nunca se fijará en ti?.- Le regañó Blue.- Gold Koyato, vas a conquistar a esa chica y no te vas a dar por vencido por como yo me llamo Blue Hayashi.- El pelinegro la miró sorprendido, pero al instante miró para otro lado apenado.- Pero... es que Crys no es como las demás, con las otras chicas solo calmaba impulsos, pero con ella... es diferente.- Blue lo miró con los ojos como platos, acaso su hermano estaba... ¿enamorado?

El resto del día pasó normal, pero pensaba en lo raro que se le hacía pensar que Gold estaba enamorado de una chica, él siempre había sido chicos que iban de chica en chica, una noche con cada una, como el decía, solo para calmar impulsos. Hace tiempo el prometió no enamorarse de ninguna chica por una mala experiencia con una en el pasado. Por fin terminaron las clases y emprendió camino a casa de Yellow como hacía todos los viernes, Yellow era su mejor amiga, la única que no le había juzgado nunca, al igual que Gold. Era una chica algo bajita, con un cabello rubio extremadamente largo y unos ojos verdes muy expresivos, era bastante tímida y miedosa, normalmente con gente que no fuese Blue no expresaba lo que sentía. Estaba coldada por Red desde que tenían catorce años y aún no era capaz de decírselo y eso que Blue había estado apunto de convencerla muchas veces.

Llegó hasta un gran edificio, Yellow vivía en un apartamento junto con su tío el cual estaba siempre viajando de un lado para otro a causa de su negocio.- Yellow soy Blue.- Dijo cuando ésta contestó al telefonillo. Subió hasta el décimo piso por el ascensor, sería una suicida si lo hiciese por las escaleras; recordó con una sonrisa cuando se negaba ir a casa de Yellow porque se había estropeado el ascensor y le daba muchísima pereza subir todos aquellos peldaños hasta llegar a la planta correspondiente. La rubia la estaba esperando con la puerta abierta, habría llegado solo dos minutos antes que ella puesto que aún tenía el uniforme puesto.- Hola Blue.- Saludó cuando su amiga entró por la puerta y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? Normalmente ya estarías sin el uniforme y con otra ropa.- Comentó la castaña dejando la cartera encima de la pequeña mesa del salón. Yellow se sentó en uno de los sillones.- Red tenía que ir hoy a la cafetería del abuelo de Green a por no se qué y no me pudo traer en la bici.- Explicó la rubia mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Blue se levantó de golpe del sofá y fue hasta su amiga.- ¿Desde cuándo Red te trae en bici a casa? Eso no me lo has contado, te lo cobraré. ¡Mañana me invitas a la bebida!.- Exclamó Blue un tanto sorprendida.- Me t-trae desde hace algún tiempo ya que vive a una calle de aquí y bueno... como le pilla de camino...- Yellow siempre tartamudeaba cuando se ponía nerviosa a la hora de decir algo mientras se sonrojaba, en verdad era una chica adorable.

- Qué monos.- Rió Blue mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de su amiga.- Yell, ¿mañana vas a la fiesta de Gold no?.- La chica asintió y se sentó en la cama.- Bien, esta tarde tienes que acompañarme a comprarme un vestido y de paso te compraremos algo a ti también, algo con lo que estés tan guapa que a Red se le caerá el mentón hasta el suelo.- Rió mientras Yellow se ponía colorada. Comieron juntas como hacían todos los viernes, ya era una costumbre, era su tarde y nadie se la podía reemplazar. Cuando ya abrieron el centro comercial se dirigieron a las tiendas, se podría decir que con Yellow y Gold la castaña parecía una persona totalmente distina, amable, cercana, cariñosa... no fría, burlona y poco afectiva como acostumbraba a ser. Se probaron vestidos en un montón de tiendas y decidieron entrar a una última, no la conocía mucha gente y apenas tenía clientela, decían que iban a echar el cierre.- Probemos por última vez aquí...- Murmuró Blue entrando a la tienda, la dependienta estaba agachada comprobando unos papeles, pero se le hizo algo familiar a la muchacha, hasta que Yellow la reconoció.- ¡Crys!

- Ah, hola Yellow.- Saludó esta mientras sonreía a la rubia y le dedicaba una confusa mirada a la castaña, la gente no se hacía a la idea de que alguien que se metía en tantos problemas y a la que le gustaba tanto salir para beberse hasta la copa de los árboles fuera la mejor amiga de una chica mas bien tímida que había probado el alcohol una vez en su vida.- ¿Venís a buscar algo en especial?.- Preguntó mientras salía de detrás del mostrador para ayudarles.- Venimos a por algún vestido para la fiesta de Gold.- Sonrió Yellow mientras observaba como Blue comenzaba a mirar algunos vestidos, Crystal sabía de la existencia de Gold, pero sabía de buenas que era el mejor amigo de la chica que estaba ahora inspeccionando la tienda en la que trabajaba y no quiso hacer algún comentario que pudiese sonar ofensivo desencadenando la furia de Blue.- Pues mirad lo que queráis, sois libres de hacerlo.

Blue entró a los probadores con un vestido que no tardó en encontrar, más sin embargo, Yellow aún no se decidía, la idea de que Red por fin se fijase en ella le traía un tanto ilusionada. Blue anunció que estaba lista y corrió la cortina del probador, el vestido hacía que se notasen el buen cuerpo que tenía la castaña, el cual era alabado por todo el género masculino del instituto, o al menos por las tres cuartas partes. Giró con un poco de dificultad por los zapatos con bastante tacón.- Estás preciosa Blue.- Sonrió Yellow, la castaña miró a la peliazul esperando su opinión, haciendo que ésta se sorprendiese por formar parte del veredicto.- Te queda muy bien.- Alagó Crystal.

- Gracias chicas.- Sonrió Blue volviéndose a meter al pequeño espacio a cambiarse.- No parece tan mala como dicen.- Comentó Crystal en voz baja a la rubia para que la ojiazul no les oyese.- En el fondo es una buena chica, es el pasado lo que la hace mal.- Dijo Yellow sin dar más explicaciones, había jurado a Blue no contar nada a nadie.- Bueno Yell, ¿te parece si te ayudo a decidir?

Las dos amigas salieron con sus respectivos vestidos de la tienda, los cuales no se pondrían hasta el día de la fiesta, ni siquiera para ver cómo les quedaban junto con todos los complementos. De camino a la salida se encontraron con un ojirojo que iba acompañado de un chico castaño, algo más alto que él.- ¡Red!.- Exclamó Yellow corriendo hacia el pelinegro, lo abrazó levemente y saludó a su acompañante.- Hola Yellow, Blue.- Saludó Red cuando la castaña se acercó lentamente, saludó con un gesto de cabeza y se limitó a escuchar la conversación.- ¿Cómo vosotras por aquí?

- Veníamos a buscar nuestra ropa para la fiesta de Gold.- Explicó Yellow levantando la bolsa de la tienda, parecía increíble lo sociable que se volvía la rubia en presencia del pelinegro.- ¿Vendréis no?.- Red sonrió y contestó que por supuesto que irían a pesar de la mueca de poca alegría que hizo el ojiverde. En esos momentos Blue recibió una llamada a su móvil por lo que se apartó un poco del trío, acercándose a las puertas mecánicas de la salida.

- Habla Blue.- Contestó cuando dió al botón verde para que dejase de sonar la canción, oyó una suave respiración pero se notaba que era nerviosa, la castaña comenzó a preocuparse y se limpió la sudorosa palma de su mano izquierda en su vaquero.- ¡Blue!... Silver... ¡se ha metido de nuevo en líos!... estamos en el callejón que hay al lado de NoName, donde la salida de emer... gencia.- Habló la voz de uno de los amigos de su primo Silver, era dos años más pequeño que ella pero se metía en el doble de problemas de los que siempre le tenía que estar sacando. Se despidió rápidamente del grupo y salió corriendo del centro comercial, arrasó a algunas personas en su pequeña maratón por las calles, la discoteca la quedaba muy lejos y tardaría demasiado ir en autobús por lo que prefirió ejércitar sus piernas. Llegó hasta la calle en la que estaba la discoteca, avanzó un par de casas que pertenecían a las personas más ricas de la ciudad y se metió por una callejuela para atajar. En cuanto llegó al callejón vio al pelirrojo de su primo rodeado de tres tipos que eran bastante más mayores y al final del callejón, lleno de golpes, a Diamond, amigo de su primo.- ¡Dejadles en paz!.- Gritó tirando las bolsas al suelo. Los chicos alertados porque ella pudiese llamar a la policía salieron corriendo, dejando al pelirrojo y al otro chico ahí, golpeados fuertemente.- ¡Como volváis a intentar hacerles algo os juro que vais a saber quien es Blue Hayashi!.- Los amenazó con fiereza apretando los puños.

Blue se acercó a su primo, le habían partido el labio, estaba lleno de polvo y tenía el pelo revuelto, sus nudillos estaban raspados y tenia un poco de sangre en la mejilla.- Silver... ¿qué hiciste ahora?.- Susurró mientras le ayudaba a salir del callejón ayudada por Diamond y lo sentaban en un banco.- Siempre os tengo que estar sacando de líos, ¿acaso no podéis ir a algún lugar sin armarla?.- El pelirrojo estaba cabizbajo, sabía que la castaña tenía razón, siempre se andaba metiendo en peleas y acababa en un estado lamentable. Miró de reojo a Diamond, había recibido una patada en el estómago al intentar separarlos, pero esa patada le había dejado en el suelo.

- Blue, ¡empezaron ellos!.- Se quejó Diamond.- Estábamos hablando con unas chicas dentro de NoName cuando empezaron a amenazarlos los muy imbéciles, Silver sólo se defendió cuando ellos empezaron a meterse con nosotros.- Blue suspiró, no había remedio. Se llevó a los dos quinceañeros a su casa para curarles las heridas; Diamond tenía una fuerte marca violácea en el costado derecho y Silver... un labio partido y un corte en la mejilla, no mucho más, salvo porque cojeaba un poco del tobillo derecho. Cuando terminó su tarea de enfermera tiró la bolsa con el vestido dentro del armario y salió a la terraza para encender un cigarrillo rápidamente, lo único que conseguía desestresarla.- Tienes que tener los pulmones hechos una mierda.- Rió suavemente con voz ronca Silver, situándose junto a ella en la terraza, Blue lo miró interrogativa.- Diamond se ha ido a su casa, necesita descansar.- Sacudió la ceniza y volvió a aspirar todo el humo de aquella pequeña droga.

- Por mi como si mis pulmones están tan negros que parecen azabaches.- Bufó la muchacha, todo el mundo siempre andaba dándole el coñazo con el mismo tema, que si deja de fumar, es malo para tu salud, eres muy joven... ¿no se daban cuenta de que ella hacía lo que le daba la gana?.- ¿Qué hacíais en NoName a estas horas? Sabes de sobra que los viernes no debemos pisar por allí.

- Como si ahora por una panda de niñatos que se creen lo más por tener la discoteca alquilada yo no pudiese divertirme un rato.- Rió el pelirrojo sentándose en el barandal, ajeno a lo que ocurriría si se inclinaba unos centímetros de espaldas.- Vamos Blue, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a sacarme de estos líos, no te pongas así. Soy tu primito Silver, debes protegerme, eres dos años mayor.- Se burló soltando el mismo discurso que le soltaba su tía cuando eran pequeños y ella se negaba a llevarse a Silver a jugar al parque porque siempre se pegaba con algún niño.

- El día que no esté para protegerte, lo lamentarás. Aprende a defenderte tu solo Silver, no soy un hada madrina que siempre que tengas problemas aparecerá ahí.- Escupió Blue junto con el humo. Miró atentamente su cigarro, sin ganas de hablar, ya lo había consumido hasta la mitad, cada vez lo hacía a ritmos más rápidos, aumentando así su consumo.- El sábado voy a la fiesta de Gold, pero que ni se te pase por la cabeza que estaré ahí para hacer de niñera o de guardaespaldas, vas a cumplir dieciséis años, ya eres mayor.- Le riñó mientras apagaba el cigarrillo contra la baranda y lo tiraba a la calle. Ahora tenía que pensar en qué excusa le ponía a Yellow por haberse ido tan rápido ya que no era la primera vez que se iba sin darle explicaciones por culpa de su querido primito... encendió otro cigarro.


End file.
